fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aimoto Amorette
"Bullseye!" — Aimoto Amorette Emerald (Amorette) Baby Blue (Sagittarius)|hair_color = Black (Amorette) Pink (Sagittarius) Peach (Sagittarius, ombre)|home_place = Heartlake Village (origin) Funasaki City (present)|occupation = College student Archery trainee Youth Development Teacher|birthday = November 23|zodiac_sign = Sagittarius|talent/s = Archery|affiliation = The Zodiac Guardians The Crystal Carousel|alter_ego = Cure Sagittarius / Lovely Sagittarius|status = Inactive (currently)|device = The Grandiose Key (Summer)|element = Starlight|power = Love|theme_color = Pink (main) Peach, white, red & blue (subs)|symbol = Heart / Bow and Arrow}} '|愛本アモレット|Aimoto Amoretto}} is one of the twelve main characters of ☆Constellation Pretty Cure☆ , a first-year college student who has an affinity for archery and arts. Appearance Amorette is a petite girl who stands at a fairly short stature for her age, being one of the shortest in the entire Zodiac Guardians. She has flowing (and sometimes disheveled) inky black hair that seems to always curl at the tips and pretty emerald-green eyes. Her skin is fair in color. There is also a presence of freckles dotting her cheeks, though sometimes they are not noticed because her disheveled hair can get in the way. On her first day in Funasaki Institute, she was able to turn several heads in her direction due to her 'cuteness'. Amorette usually wears comfortable and casual clothing in toned-down colors such as pastel pink, light green, and pure white. She dislikes wearing bright and vibrant clothes because she hates receiving unwanted attention. Personality Amorette is very idealistic and creative, always ready to jump to her feet in order to make her own 'rules'. She hates being confined by the rules of others because they tend to drag her down instead of picking her up. During her earlier days in Funasaki City as stated in the series, Amorette is portrayed to be a bit of a pessimist at first and somewhat tends to degrade herself in even the lightest of situations. Despite this, she always tries to remain positive by smiling through her discomfort and pain in order to reassure those around her that she is doing alright. Trivia * Amorette's dream job is to be a professional archer or artist. She says that she'll be willing to work part-time for both. * Amorette's favorite colors vary from pink and mint-green. * 3 is her favorite and lucky number. * She used to wear contact lenses, but since they stung her eyes a lot for some reason, she switched to wearing glasses. * She loves to doodle on her notepad, but they're mostly just silly drawings. Nonetheless, they are quite beautifully abstract. * She has made numerous doodles on various notebooks. * Amorette is horrible at analyzing modern and 'techy' devices, such as laptops and phones because of her old-fashioned life back in Heartlake Village. * During her first visit to Funasaki City, she was fascinated at rather normal things (for a computer whiz) such as computers and other modern devices. * She hates boredom and pessimism, despite being a little negative as a fourteen-year-old in the story's narration. * Her weakest subjects are Computer and Physical Education. Category:CPC Category:User:Anonymouswriter37 Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Anon Category:CinnAnon Category:ZG Category:Zodiac Guardians